Ben 10: Fallen Valentines
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Let's see what happens when Fade visit's this universe? Valentine's Special. Originally a one-shot, now a two shot. GwenXKevin & BenXGwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10: Fallen Valentine's**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. Except the OC characters I have in my Profile. This story is part of the continuity I have previously written, but Fade will not be the narrator in this story. **

**This story takes place eight years ahead from Omniverse, Ben and Gwen are twenty three and Kevin is twenty four**

One Shot

It was Valentine's Day in Bellwood. Everyone had their own valentine's, parents, couples...even Pakmar and he doesn't celebrate it (but he _does_ make a killing selling valentine's merchandise to the public) along with Mr Baumann who had closed his shop early to spend time with his now wife Sheelane. But not everyone was happy, Fade had travelled to see what was going on in his absence...not that anyone noticed he was gone, but he was taking a break since his hangover that lasted from early November to late January. "Ugh...that's the last time I do a double Irish Rover, mixed with a fiesta _and _a fairytale of New York...I've still got ringing in my ears from New Years...now let's see...this is the...man I gotta sit down..." Fade rubbed his temple as he sat down on a park bench. "I wonder if Max's is still open..." Fade teleported to Max's plumber service and opened the door.

"Welcome to Max's Plumber service...oh you must be Fade." Max welcomed the still hung-over hero

"Thanks...hey, how'd you know who I was?" Fade asked

"Professor Paradox said you'd be coming. He's quite cryptic you know." Max explained

"Tell me about it." Fade groaned "I gotta ask...where's: Ben, Gwen and Kevin? It seems everyone is about eight years older or something."

"That's...quite a delicate subject Fade." Max said lifting then closing the board to give him access to the store.

"Why's that?" Fade asked now regretting the question

"Because Kevin is gone." Max solemnly spoke.

"Ah shit...not another Kevin bashing universe..." Fade groaned "Okay maybe the kid was rough around the edges but that doesn't mean this moron who made this universe should kill him!" calling out to the universe

When no answer came Gwen walked in...And man, was she down in the dumps...she looked like Ben when his long time favourite TV show got cancelled: At Home with Sumo Slammers. "Hey sweetheart; you okay?" Max asked kindly

"You know grandpa...it's just..." Gwen answered flatly

"I know..." Max gave her a hug ignoring the fact Fade had disappeared from the store to give them some space.

Fade found himself inside plumber Headquarters, looking for anything on what happened to Kevin. And he did: a Memorial star for honour in line of service, protection of thousands and even a hero's burial...the works. "That ought to wipe the slate clean." Looking at the records Fade noticed something unusual "No body recovered...presumed atomised...maybe..." Fade observed the picture where Kevin's presumed death was. Fade teleported to the site and felt an unusual force being there "Damn...dimensional disruption...unmistakable, untraceable through the mana field, no wonder Gwen couldn't find him." Fade spoke to himself, before transporting into the Dimensional Field.

The Dimensional Field: the hallway of the Omniverse; the never ending hall and doors containing other universes within. The pathway that Fade and Professor Paradox uses to access the worlds they travel. Each door ends up into a different world and timelines within.

"Okay...which door?" Fade wondered as he began to follow Kevin's "scent" through the Dimensional Field "Antrhopomorphic animal Universe, no. Gwen is a lesbian universe...no. Reverse gender universe...definitely not!" Fade opened the universe doors one at a time. "Okay...apocalypse-verse...cheerful." as he opened the door to the universe, he observed the destruction that was wrought around him "Kevin..." he saw the now gangly and tattered Kevin Levin who was muttering something

"G...G..." Kevin muttered

"Hold on buddy...you're going home." Fade said carrying Kevin with his arm over his shoulders to his home universe. In the universe Fade travelled to Plumber HQ medical bay where Gwen was getting ready for her Valentine's Day Dance at college.

"Fade who is...? Kevin?!" Max asked before seeing the slumped Kevin on the bed in the medical bay.

"No crap Sherlock!" Fade shouted then hooked Kevin to a Galvan healing pod.

Two hours later Kevin awoke groaning in pain "Where...where am I?"

"Welcome back Kevin; it's: February fourteenth, you've been in another dimension for eight years and according to Max things have been pretty quiet." Fade answered the question

"February...eight years...Gwen..." Kevin groaned in sadness "Gwen I'm sorry."

"Kevin, I know it's hard to hear right now...but I've got an idea..." Fade grinned

It was now seven PM; Gwen was dressed in a beautiful silver dress that she purchased for the occasion "Don't worry Gwen, you look beautiful." Gwen's mother Lillian smiled stroking her cheek lovingly

"I know mum...it's just..." Gwen sighed sadly

"You wanted Kevin to be here with you. I understand, I may not have been accepting of him at first, but I saw that he made you happy." Lillian reassured her "Just enjoy yourself."

"Thanks mum...have you seen Ben around?" Gwen asked

"No not really...hi heard from Sandra he was sleeping in after playing thirty nine straight hours of Sumo Slammer's five." Lillian rolled her eyes thinking of her nephew

Gwen smiled "He'll never change...I'll be home soon."

Inside everyone was dancing and having fun but there was a neatly dressed man in a mask that covered the top half of his face. He was approached by Gwen and was asked if this was his scene, he replied "Not really...but seeing an angel like you here...I think it's worth it." he smiled as he offered his hand "Care to dance?"

Gwen felt flattered as she accepted. The two of them danced until the end and were nominated for King and Queen of the dance. They didn't win but they enjoyed each other's company. As they left Gwen and the stranger remained "So did you two have a good time?" Fade asked the two

"I did. What about you?" the stranger answered

"I've had more fun now than I've had in a long time...I just wish Kevin was here..." Gwen sighed

"You know babe...you may just get that wish." The stranger smiled

Pondering the word "babe" she asked "Babe...no-one has called me that since..." she turned to the stranger as she lifted his mask off "Kevin."

"Hey Gwendolyn." Kevin smiled

Gwen took a small time to stare at Kevin before attack hugging him to the floor "You're alive! You're back!" among several other kind words

"Yeah...but I won't be if you continue to strangle me Gwen!" Kevin chocked through

Two weeks had passed; Kevin had explained where and how he survived all those years and not gone insane, Fade also added the information on how the doorway that sent Kevin there was untraceable to anyone but Him and other dimension travellers. But during this time Kevin and Gwen had _a lot _of catching up to do. "Kevin, it must've been torture...being on your own." Gwen said cuddling up to her now returned boyfriend.

"Yeah...it was...but thinking of you babe...it kept me going. Not Argit, or the taydenite car...you. You've stuck by me all this time and let's face it I haven't been the perfect boyfriend...but _you're _perfect; always have been always will." Kevin smiled

Gwen snuggled up to him asking "Did Grandpa Max teach you that one?"

Kevin was caught out "No...it was that Fade guy. He knows what to say...weird right?"

"Definitely..." Gwen moved up and kissed Kevin on his cheek.

*at Plumber HQ*

On the main screen monitor Ben, Rook Max and Fade observed the long lost happiness and romance Kevin and Gwen wanted for each other, bringing held back tears to their eyes. "This must be how people on sitcom television must feel."

Ben answered "Rook, sitcoms are fiction on TV. _This _is real life."

Fade looked away thinking 'Only if they knew...' "Well, it looks like I can't do any more damage around _this _popsicle stand...I'm outta here." Smiling "Say: goodbye; to the two crazy lovebirds for me will ya?"

"We will goodbye Fade." Max bid Fade farewell

"Oh Max, one thing: separate your cooking into: Human's and Aliens. Being honest last time I had one of _your _meals it had dung beetles and rattlesnakes in it." Fade commented on Max's culinary prowess before vanishing.

In the Dimensional Field, Fade observed on them a few years from the time Fade had intervened. Ben had become: Ben Ten Thousand, hero of earth (titles, titles. Etc, etc.) Gwen and Kevin had gotten back together in a more _permanent _way...

*Awkward silence*

"They got hitched okay, they got married...sheesh." the writer commented laughing

And they were sleeping with their four year old son Devlin and their two year old Lilly...let's face it those two deserve each other. Fade smiled and let them alone and went back to another universe to rest again.

**To be continued**

**Well this is my Fanfiction everyone. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I have writing it, please leave reviews. **

**Thank You All.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben 10: Fallen Valentine's**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. Except the OC characters I have in my Profile. This story is part of the continuity I have previously written, but Fade will be the narrator in this story. **

**This story takes place eight years ahead from Omniverse, Ben and Gwen are twenty three and Kevin is (albeit he's crucial to the series and I don't have any gripe with him) not in this fanfiction.**

**I decided to relive this memory after some soul searching, deep philosophical debate and morally correct thoughts. Then I thought: what the hell just post this. So enjoy. Deep regards, Fade.**

Chapter 2

I sat down in the Dimensional Field after he travelled to the alternate dimension where Kevin was "killed" and I examined the door and shook my head. "Damn…Gwen and Kevin have had a good life together…the hell?" I examined a new door being made it had the same words as the door next to it: Fallen Valentine's hashtag two (#2 for those of you who are wondering) "A new universe already?" I examined the door and saw Ben and Gwen when they were ten.

Ben was killed just before they had to go back to school. Gwen broke apart and took the Omnitrix so Vilgax couldn't get it. She took her Lucky Girl persona and became Earth's guardian; she had the support of the plumbers, but mentally she was all alone, because she lost the only person she loved; even if it was incest, she loved Ben.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. I thought you said romances between me and Gwen made you throw up!" Ben said

"Universes that have either one of you hurting the other or being evil makes me throw up. REAL love doesn't. Weird Ben I know, but it's just how it works. Besides do you _know_ how many universes there are of you and Gwen being paired up?" I answered then asked

"I dunno…ten?" Ben asked while Gwen slightly groaned

"No, there's not ten. There's…hmm, let's see…three plus two…carry the one…multiplied by the T and M ratings…" I mumbled trying to count it out in my head then I came to the answer: "Well there's more than ten Ben I'll tell you _that_ much!" (- please note very badly placed joke in the last sentence)

"So anyway. I travelled to the graveyard and see _that_ Ben's head stone. Realising this I headed to the Tennyson homes: first Gwen's then Ben's. To get some answers." I talked to Gwen trying to open her shell; she does but falls deep into her emotions, so I picked her up and say: "Don't cry Gwen...just dance."

"Huh? What?" they asked (They being: Gwen, Ben and more predominantly the Fallen Valentine's Gwen, Kevin and Rook weren't there as they went to Khoros for the Intergalactic Car Sales)

"Trust me...I'll lead." I said holding her close.

Music played: Anywhere by Evanescence. Which made Gwen cry with joy and sorrow, she loved this song because it was the only song she and Ben shared and liked; after their cousin Joel's and Camille's wedding, Ben in secret with Gwen, danced and sung this song together...this was when their love for another revealed itself and kissed for the first time.  
Gwen cried into my shoulder as the music slowed down.

As the night crawled on she fell asleep and I went into the past and tries to find Ben. It turns out that the blast that didn't kill Ben but just sent him into the future of a pocket dimension, also ageing him in the process. "Damn…he got the same treatment Kevin got in the first one…what is it with this guy? Is he seriously messed up in the head?"

"Who're you on about?" Kevin asked

"The writer of this Universe; now don't interrupt me." I answered to Kevin

After finding him I explained the situation; it turns out that Ben truly loves Gwen as well and is distraught at the thought of being away from her for so long, but Fade concocts a plan.

Gwen now twenty three and ready for her graduation prom (the theme is masquerade) and she hasn't got a date. Fade escorts her to the prom in her diamond themed mask, I was wearing a green Venetian full face mask accompanied her inside and asked her to wait, there I pulled a switch with my mask with Ben, who I brought back from the pocket dimension, with a change of clothes and a runic styled mask.

As the night progresses Gwen is reminded of her time with Ben: the fights, the teasing, the good times and the summer they spent together... "They were the happiest days of my life." She said before tearing up. Ben (dressed up as me I might add) wiped the tears from her face and whispered: "They were mine too." Gwen gasps the tries to take of Ben's mask before being stopped by me…heck I've got a flair for the dramatics

I took over the DJ booth and put on Anywhere and said that the winners of the are the Green Venetian Gentleman and the Diamond Lady. "And it's tradition for them to have this dance."

The two danced harmoniously as the two looked into each other's eyes and cried with joy while singing the song.

"Now you may take off your masks." I spoke extending my hand out to them.

Gwen removes her mask first to show her mascara was running, Ben rubbed it away before taking off his mask. Gwen's heart was struck, she looked at him: eight years older, more defined, loss of puppy fat and still those emerald eyes.

"Ben...? Is…Is this a dream?" She asked tearing up.

Ben wiped her tears away from her cheek "A dream come true." And kissed her fully. With the people whooping and cheering.

"That'll do Ben...that'll do." I said softly

"Bleugh! You're kidding me right?!" Ben imitated throwing up

"Me and _Ben_?! Never going to happen!" Gwen defended crossing her arms

"Didn't I say that this guy was sick in the head? Besides there were worse universes out there." I explained "Anyway…" I spoke carrying on with the story.

Ben and Gwen returned home their families were happy to have their son and nephew, back. I stayed out of the way seeing as they needed the space. Heck I needed to get out of there for some food for the most part. But I managed to keep an eye on them using my powers.

"I can't believe you're back... Where have you been?" Gwen asked in her room with Ben.

"Lost...lost in a void; no-one but myself there, you kept me going Gwen. All I could think about what's getting back to you. Only: you. I know that this is wrong; but I love you, truly with all my heart, body and soul." Ben said looking at her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that Ben. I don't care that we're cousins, I love you to." Gwen came into a hug with him crying with joy "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" Ben asked

"Promise me: you'll never leave me alone again." She said sobbing

Ben moved her head and looked into her glistening orbs "I promise, to never leave you again, my love. I promise." Before going in for an open mouth kiss.

The two were alone in the house, their parents were out giving them some space...and boy did they need it. "Dude I am so glad that I'm in a hotel room." I spoke to myself

Ben carefully undressed Gwen out of her prom dress, revealing her white satin undergarments, her smooth snow skin an her hourglass figure; while Gwen undone Ben's tuxedo and trousers showing his Calvin Klein underwear and his erection. Both stopped and admired each other "You're otherworldly Gwen." Ben said pressing his lips upon her neck.

Gwen gasped and tied herself around his back "You don't know *gasp* the half of it Ben."

Ben slowly dipped Gwen onto her bed as the two kissed with passion, the soft quilts and pillows were clouds to them. Their song was playing in the background: Anywhere. They just let it play as they smiled and kissed again.

Ben slipped off Gwen's bra revealing her C-cup breasts; her nipples were hard, as she blushed Ben looked at her. "You truly are beautiful Gwendolyn. You don't have to hide it from me." Ben smiled

Gwen asked Ben if he could sit on the bed, he did so and she kneeled by his throbbing member, she removed his underwear and saw it twitching. She was amazed by it; she had only seen this in health class. But in real life Ben was bigger than the false one she practiced with a condom on. "Now...just relax." She said lovingly as she kissed his tip. Ben groaned involuntarily and Gwen smiled and started to lick then envelop his member in her mouth.

"My god Gwen, when did you learn this?" Ben gasped

"The internet and practice. Had to do some research for Health Class." She said starting to rub it with her left hand.

"Guess I should've stayed awake for that one." Ben joked

"But now it's going to get better." She said moving forward kissing his nose.

"How can it get any- *gasp* God!" Ben jerked after Gwen hugged her breasts around his cock gently moving them up and down at first then gathering speed.

"Don't hold back Ben. Just relax." Gwen said after sucking on his cock again.

"Gwen, I-I'm *groan*!" Ben groaned while ejaculating onto Gwen's breasts. Gwen removed her breasts from his still hard cock and smiled.

"Gwen, I-I'm so-" Ben tried to apologise before Gwen kissed him.

"You did well my love. Really well." Ben smiled at the compliment and moved her onto the bed.

"Now it's my turn..." Ben said removing her panties showing her most private place, Gwen placed her hand over it as she was afraid but Ben kissed her hand and moved it away. "I promise, I'll make you happy." Ben saw her lovely temple with red hair near the top, neatly trimmed. "Health class again?" Ben asked Gwen nodded "It kills pubic lice off...shaving it."

Ben continued; kissing, licking and probing her entrance and she jerked back in pleasure "Don't- don't stop." She gasped "I-I'm close!" Ben ceased and moved forward. Gwen had tears of love in her eyes, as the two lovers looked at each other she asked "W-why did you stop?"

Ben whispered "Because I want to be inside you when you come."

Gwen smiled and guided his erect member to her pussy. "This is going to hurt" she said smiling.

Ben looked worried "You know I'd never hurt you Gwen."

"I know but it only hurts the first time." She explained, that made Ben smile; they were both virgins, but they knew they would be together forever like this. Ben moved slowly towards Gwen's entrance but he was told: "Enter me fast it'll be alright Ben." Gwen smiled as Ben did as he was told. With one thrust Gwen's hymen was broken she groaned in pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure. The small amount of blood trickled from her vagina onto the sheets but Ben paid no notice he just moved within his cousin/lover. Both were happy in this moment; Ben lifted his lover onto his chest and held her tightly Gwen felt his warmth both below and around she knew she would be safe with him and he'd be safe with her. The two groaned in ecstasy, as they both floated...literally they floated Gwen's Anodite powers were activating which envelopes them in a purple/pink light, Ben wasn't freaked by this one bit, he knew Gwen's magic and felt safe with her.

"Gwen, I-I'm coming." Ben groaned

"Inside *groan* do it inside me." Gwen groaned

"But, I'm bare...what if you get...?" Ben panicked before Gwen kissed him.

"It's alright Ben; if it's with you, I'll have your baby." Gwen groaned

As both of them climaxed together they fell upon the bed softly; both were exhausted, Ben fell asleep first and he was muttering "Gwen...? Where are you?" Gwen cradled the sleeping boy and held him "I'm here my love. I'm here." As she fell asleep next to him. 

"Dude, this guy maybe sick but that just gave me some pointers. Better write that down…" I said getting my black book out.

But the look on Gwen and Ben's faces made me laugh as they tried to un-hear all what I just said. "La, la, la, la. Can't hear you! Can't hear you!" they went around trying to drown it out.

A couple of weeks passed in that dimension and things had escalated since I was there. Gwen and Ben were holding hands in the park still very much in love, enjoying a date. I was taking care of bad guys because I haven't had much to do in this story yet. But I caught up with Ben and Gwen and overheard the conversation:

"Ben...I'm pregnant." Gwen said

Ben looked at her blankly, but a smile grew on his face, "Gwen. That's...that's fantastic!" He picked her up spinning her like a figure skater then kissing her.

"Do your parents know?" Ben asked

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be the first. She smiled

"Then let's tell them. Tonight!" Ben said

Gwen smiled and agreed. "Tonight. We'll them them tonight."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said to myself, sod's law in any Universe is: too much happiness equals tragedy!

Ben and Gwen sat together in front of their respective parents, wondering what was going on.

"Mum...Dad. I'm/Gwen's pregnant." The two said together hoping their parents would understand.  
"And Ben's/I'm the father." The four parents were dumbfounded...then almost like a force of nature they exploded in anger and rage.

"God I hate it when I'm right." I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose

They spouted words of menace, annoyance and venom at them. They just got their family back together, now in that moment they were tearing it apart. I had to do something and I did: I teleported in and got Ben and Gwen out and way from there.

I teleported back and left a message with no name:

"You've just re-broken your family."

"How...? How could they do that?" Gwen cried into Ben's arms.

"Families disappoint another. I know that better than most." I explained

"Where do we go now?" Ben asked

"Anywhere. If they can't accept it, maybe go somewhere where they don't know you. Do what your song says: you'll be half way to anywhere... And I'll take you there." I said holding their shoulders.

"Take us away from here, far away." Ben said holding Gwen's hands

"Where we can be free." Standing close to Ben.

"I will." And with that I took them to somewhere else, somewhere that no-one knew them.

And this new place had a home ready for them, ready for their new life. Gwen looked at it and smiled, thinking of the future she and Ben would have; Ben just stood there holding something from his pocket.

"Ben what's wrong?" Gwen asked

Ben kissed her on the forehead and was panting. "I...I want to do this right." Ben went down on one knee which made Gwen hold her mouth and nose in prayer position.  
"Gwendolyn Tennyson...will you be my wife?" Producing a silver ring with a sapphire imbedded in it.

Gwen cried with joy, I stood there looking proud. "Oh Ben...yes! Yes I will." She let Ben slip the ring on her finger, as he stood Ben carried her bridal style towards the house.

"Fade, thank you...for getting me out of there." Ben gave his gratitude to his friend as Gwen was put down onto the bed.

"Hey…what're doppelgängers for?" I shrugged smiling.

"Doppelgänger?" Ben wondered

Gwen stood up and hugged him "Try not to think about it." She smiled "Fade…" she spoke as I turned around trying to leave. Gwen kissed my cheek "Thank you for giving me by my hero."

"No problem." I answered "Stay safe alright?" grinning as I smiled leaving that dimension.

And that was it: Gwen and Ben had each other once again, sure they argued from time to time; what couple doesn't? I discovered that Gwen had become more Anodite than human so the incest became less of a problem between them. Ben got the Omnitrix back on his wrist becoming a hero once again but on a lower scale. Gwen had given birth to twins…

"TWINS?!" Ben and Gwen shouted in my ears as they broke through the story

"Ouch! Yes twins! Just let me finish this will you?" I groaned rubbing my ears "The twins were called: Kenneth and Jennifer. But they call them Kenny and Jen."

"What about our doppelgängers parents?" Ben asked rubbing his eyes

"They managed to cool down…they saw Kenny and Jen and their hearts melted. Max and Verdona managed to explain the situation when they found out where they were. They came around in the end." I smiled at Ben and Gwen. After a few minutes lack of taking and heavy breathing I broke the silence "Who's for a curry?"

**To be continued**

**Well this is my Fanfiction everyone. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I have writing it, please leave reviews. **

**Thank You All.**


End file.
